


Where The Sun Don't Set

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: Sometimes life hits a dead end.(Other times, it’s merely an illusion.)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Where The Sun Don't Set

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @bisexualoftheblade for beta-ing
> 
> Loosely based on the song Eastside by Benny Blanco, Halsey, and Khalid

It felt like high school, how the clock moved so agonizingly slow. It was worse when Jaime worked overtime. He wanted to be home, having a nice dinner and watching a movie with his husband. But the hospital was short-staffed and Jaime was one of the best among them, so he stayed out of duty to the patients. Even Khaji Da got antsy. The scarab vibrated impatiently and that only annoyed Jaime even more. 

His phone buzzed. The texts read: 

**hey bb <3 **

**working late again?**

Jaime sighed and typed a quick response.

**Sí, lo siento mi amor**

Three dots appeared about ten seconds after he sent it. They disappeared, and reappeared again multiple times. Finally, there was a reply. A double-text actually, because Jaime’s husband never managed to say everything in one thought.

**ok then**

**cya when u get home ig**

Jaime sighed and ran a hand across his face. He scrolled through their message history, back to when Bart used to spam him with texts while they were away. It was a distraction but Jaime loved that distraction. He stopped at the last time Bart did that.

**hey blue**

**i made dinner**

**ik ur working overtime but i can’t wait til u get home**

**counting down the seconds til i c u again bb**

**10800**

**10799**

**10798**

**btw ilyyy <333**

**10796**

**10795**

That was over two months ago. Now they were the simple ones that Jaime got tonight. Gone were the endless stream of notifications that made his phone fall off his desk. The messages grew shorter. There were no more countdowns in anticipation occasionally interrupted by heart emojis or  _ “I love you’s” _ . 

**_“Jaime Reyes, your oxytocin levels are low. Suggested tactic: return home to the Bart Allen,”_ ** said Khaji Da.

“I can’t, Khaji, you know that. They need me there,” the man replied.

**_“My database indicates that there are four suitable replacements you can call. You are needed more at home.”_ **

“No can do, ese. Commitment’s a commitment.”

**_“Indeed, a commitment is a commitment, such as your lifetime one to the Bart Allen.”_ **

Jaime snapped, “ _ Dios bueno _ , do you ever shut up?”

***

The apartment was still when Jaime came home. That came to no surprise, as it was almost midnight. The kitchenette blinds were drawn and lights turned off, plunging the tiny space in desolate blues and grays. Whatever dinner was supposed to smell like was long gone, and saran-wrapped leftovers sat on the counter. Any dishes that needed to be washed were washed, anything that needed to be tidied was tidied.

Jaime sighed, throwing his jacket over a chair. He didn’t hear the sound of snoring from the other room, and no water was running from the bathroom. 

Bart was awake, yet he didn’t greet Jaime home.

No wonder it felt so cold.

The bedroom door was closed, but from under the door crack, Jaime saw the faint white glow of their bedside lamp, plus a moving shadow he knew better than his own.

Bart never closed the door.

Jaime gulped and knocked twice, gently. “Bart,  _ mi querido _ , is everything alright?”

The door opened to a stone-faced speedster. 

Bart didn’t even try to conceal his lie when he said, “Everything’s crash, Jaime.”

He grabbed Bart’s wrist. “ _ Por favor _ , tell me what’s wrong. Something’s bothering you.”

The younger one sighed sadly. “Have you ever considered how things might change as we get older? And I don’t mean for the better. Jaime, I’ve barely seen you since we got back from our honeymoon.”

The older man opened his mouth but no words came out.

“I miss us,” the speedster said. “The old us. Before everything. When it was just you and me. But now it seems like we’re a world away.”

Jaime could’ve said something, anything in that moment. But it was as if the line between his brain and his vocal cords disconnected, leaving him in stunned silence.

“Whatever,” Bart said, “I’m going to bed.”

That was it. No hugs, no goodnight kiss. Bart was already fast asleep by the time Jaime finished his dinner and shower. He carefully climbed into bed, noting his partner’s dark silhouette facing away. 

Jaime wanted to cry. When did this happen? Why did he let this happen? Not even three months ago they were madly in love as the “Just Married” sign flapped from the back of the car on the way to the hotel. And after their Costa Rica honeymoon, everything just...stopped.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Bart’s shoulders, taking in the scent. Nighttime smelled different on the speedster. Freshly scrubbed of dirt and grime from that day’s mission. Clothes straight from the dryer, still warm. Jaime let himself fall asleep to sweet vanilla shampoo.

***

The next day, Jaime left super work early. He swung by Bart’s workplace with a car that did not belong to either of them. Music blasted over the speakers, garnering attention from bystanders. 

He pulled up to the red brick building and texted:

**Come out, we’re blowing this pop stand**

Two seconds later, there was a  _ WHOOSH _ and in the passenger’s seat was Bart.

“Let me start by saying,” the younger man began, “that whatever this is, I’m down for it. But I’m also super confused. What is this?”

“That’s for me to know and you to be surprised,  _ amor _ ,” Jaime said before planting a quick kiss on Bart’s cheek.

The speedster giggled and blushed red like a schoolkid, prompting Jaime to do it again.

“That doesn’t explain the car,” said Bart. “Where’d you even get this?”

“Stopped by  _ mi padre’s _ shop. The owner of this baby is out of town and my dad said we can take it out for a test drive. You know, make sure it’s fully repaired.” He winked.

Bart giggled again. “So where are we headed?” he asked.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Two hours later, they were in the middle of the El Paso desert. Jaime pulled off the road, facing the vehicle towards the setting sun. Bart’s pupils never failed to widen in wonder at the sparkling sands. The sunlight cast a medley of gold and pink on Bart and Jaime couldn’t resist the urge to count every last freckle.

They got out of the car and climbed on top to watch the rising azure sky.

Bart pointed to a star. “That one’s the North Star, right? Please tell me I got it right this time.”

Jaime laughed and guided Bart’s hand a couple of inches to the left. “You’re getting closer,  _ mi cielo azul _ .”

They laid there together on the roof of the blue Corvette. Jaime guided Bart through each constellation, mesmerized by how the latter’s eyes lit up and how elegant he looked bathed in the lapis light. 

Something about their faces moving closer together felt oddly familiar. Bart’s cool breath sent a warm tingle through Jaime’s body. 

Lips connected in a fiery supernova. White-hot that Jaime couldn’t bring himself to pull away from. Was this what kissing the sun felt like? Nothing in the world could compare to that moment. No society, no responsibilities, no concept of time. Just him and the universe resting under his fingertips.


End file.
